Halloween in Japan
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A Halloween themed fic. Tsuna's having some Halloween troubles.


Ryu- Its Halloween and I thought I would do a oneshot.

**Halloween in Japan**

It was October 31 at a quarter past seven when Tsuna's mom was watching a documentary on American holidays when she saw a holiday that was on that very same day.

_In America, there is a holiday called Halloween. It is celebrated on October 31 every year. This holiday is where people, mainly children, go out in costumes and go door to door getting treats. Usually they go out in the evening._

"Oh, what an interesting holiday, and it's today." Nana said. Tsuna came in just when she said that. "What, I think that's a ridiculous holiday." Tsuna said.

"It may be for adults, but it's great for children. Too bad we don't celebrate it here in Japan." Nana said, and after she said that, a news broadcast suddenly came on.

_Today it has now been announced that today Japan will celebrate the American holiday known as "Halloween" this year and only this year. So get candy to give out and costumes to put on. This is your only chance._

"Oh, this will be good for Lambo and I-pin. " Nana said as she went off to find costumes and candy. Then Reborn came in right after she left the room.

"Hm, maybe you should take part in this, Tsuna." Reborn said with an evil smirk. "It was you who set this up!" Tsuna said as he pointed an accusing finger at Reborn.

Then Reborn kicked Tsuna. "A mafia boss should be open to all holidays." Reborn said as he suddenly changed his outfit to a zombie outfit. "Anyway, you are to stay home to watch the house and hand out the candy." Reborn said as he left.

Tsuna sighed, and then suddenly the doorbell rang. "That was fast." Tsuna said as he walked to the door. He then noticed that there was a bowl of candy, his mom probably left it there.

So Tsuna opened the door and was surprised to see Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yamamoto was in a samurai costume and Gokudera was in a puppy suit.

"Hii! Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted. "Oh tenth, sorry if I disturb you with this costume, the baseball freak forced me into it." Gokudera said as he sent a glare at Yamamoto.

"But then it wouldn't be fun." Yamamoto said. "Uh, I think think it's cute." Tsuna said. Then Gokudera's attitude got brighter. "If the tenth thinks that way, then I do too." Gokudera said as Tsuna gave them their treats.

Then they left, and Tsuna closed the door, but before he could go any where else, the doorbell rang again. When Tsuna opened it, he saw Ryohei, in a kangaroo costume.

"Yo Tsuna. Isn't this an extreme holiday!" Ryohei said. Tsuna just sweat dropped. "Uh, sure." Tsuna said, and then Ryohei left with his treats.

When Tsuna closed the door and was about to turn away, the doorbell rang again. "How are they coming so fast!" Tsuna shouted as he opened the door, only to see Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Fuuta, Bianchi, and his mom.

"Sorry Tsu-chan, I forgot something." Nana said as she walked inside to get what she forgot. While she did that, Tsuna saw the costumes the rest were in.

Fuuta was a librarian, Lambo was in his normal outfit, I-pin was in a Asian style outfit, and Bianchi was Medusa.

"Heh heh heh! Gave Lambo-san some candy!" Lambo shouted. "No. This is home, you can't get candy." I-pin said in her broken Japanese.

"It's fine." Tsuna said as he gave them all a piece of candy, and then Nana came back and they left.

And just when Tsuna closed the door and turned his back, the doorbell rang again. Tsuna opened it to see Mukuro and the rest of the Kokuyo gang.

Ken was a werewolf, Chikusa was Frankenstein, Chrome was a pirate, and Mukuro, for some reason was wearing a tropical out fit that included a hat with a pineapple on it, wait, that was Mukuro's head!

"Kufufu, pleasure seeing you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said. "Uh, hi." Tsuna said. "Just hurry up and give us the candy already!" Ken yelled.

Tsuna sighed and gave each of them a piece of candy, but when he got to Mukuro, Mukuro grabbed his hand and got really close to Tsuna's face.

"Kufufu, I know a better candy." Mukuro said as he leaned in to kiss Tsuna, but Tsuna was quick to react. He pushed Mukuro and slammed the door, but he threw a piece of pineapple flavored candy out for Mukuro.

Tsuna sighed and was about to walk away when the doorbell rang again. This time Tsuna was a bit more cautious. When Tsuna opened the door, he was very surprised.

"Good evening." Hibari said, and this sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. "Uh, good evening, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, and he noticed that Hibari was wearing a vampire costume, Tsuna also noticed that Hibird was in a bat costume.

"H-here's your candy." Tsuna stuttered, but his hand was stopped by Hibari. "Hm, I have a better idea." Hibari said as he pushed Tsuna further into the house and closed the door. Shrieks could be heard from inside, but no one could investigate because Hibari's men blocked the way.

-END-

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this.


End file.
